Princesa Boca de Algodón
by Lulufma
Summary: Es como si la mataran, una y otra vez, pero sigue respirando. [DarkFic]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark fic.

* * *

 ** _"Princesa Boca de Algodón"_**

* * *

 **2 de enero del 2001.**

«Mamá y papá se fueron de viaje, temo que ahora sí sea para siempre. Su primer viaje duró una semana; el último, seis meses. Mamá está muy enamorada de papá, y a él le gusta darle la razón. No son viajes de negocios.

Ya me he acostumbrado a la compañía de mi tío y de mis hermanos. Mi tío Madara es severo, pero conmigo es diferente, incluso me da caramelos después del almuerzo, eso me hace sentir especial. Mi hermano mayor Itachi no se acerca a mí, pero tampoco se aleja; es cortés y reservado, es un príncipe disfrazado de niño.

No quiero escribir sobre Sasuke».

* * *

.

Sakura cierra su cuaderno rosa de tapa dura con miles de calcomanías de mariposas, lo esconde debajo del colchón y sale de su cuarto corriendo en puntillas. Se encuentra a su hermano mayor en el pasadizo del segundo piso, recoge el borde de su falda y flexiona una de sus rodillas para saludarlo como el príncipe que era. La sonrisa de Itachi aparece apenas, escondida detrás del pañuelo que sostiene contra su boca.

Sigue corriendo, la casa es inmensa y tiene mucho que recorrer. Abre puerta tras puerta y no encuentra a quien está buscando. Baja al primer piso y vuelve a realizar la misma acción, no está. Ahora se encuentra en la sala principal. Su hermano, que le lleva por unos meses en edad, está sentado en el mueble, con el mando de videojuego en la mano. Lo mira de soslayo y decide no preguntarle. La mirada de él está fija en la pantalla del televisor, atento a la batalla virtual que está librando.

La pequeña suspira y se acerca a él por vencida, Sasuke debía saber y por eso la ignoraba.

—¿Has visto a tío Madara? —pregunta, e intercambia miradas entre su hermano y el televisor.

—No es tu tío —responde él, arisco.

—¿Lo has visto o no? —increpa ella, arrugando su naricita pecosa.

Sasuke la mira dos segundos y en ese corto tiempo, la consola de videojuegos anuncia su derrota. Deja a un lado el mando y se levanta, Sakura gira pero él la detiene tomándola de la muñeca; sabe que si no se zafa de su agarre, la situación puede empeorar.

A pesar de ser pequeño, Sasuke la mira como si aguardara en sus ojos el odio de un hombre de sesenta años.

—Está en la biblioteca —responde él, casi escupiendo.

Sakura tira de su brazo pero es Sasuke quien la suelta, él solo quiere sentarse de nuevo y empezar otra partida de videojuego.

Ella agita sus alas de mariposa y vuela hasta la puerta que conduce al sótano, la abre y baja saltando cada dos escalones.

Lo mira tres escalones antes de llegar al sótano, está sentado sobre un sofá rojo con un libro en la mano.

—¡Tío! —grita (nadie debe gritar en la biblioteca), acercándose rápidamente hasta quedar frente a él—. La próxima semana habrá reunión de padres, ¿irás… verdad?

La mano de Madara rodea por completo la mejilla redonda de Sakura, y con extrema delicadeza, nada propia de él, acaricia con su dedo pulgar la suavidad de su piel.

—Sabes que sí.

Sakura le sonríe con toda la dulzura que albergan sus ocho años, sus mejillas se hinchan y la mano de Madara se arquea ante la curvatura de su rostro. Gira sobre su eje y emprende el regreso hacia su habitación.

—¡Sakura! —llama Madara desde el sofá antes de que subiera las escalera —¿No te has olvidado de algo?

La pequeña niña lo mira con la palma sobre el pasamanos de las escalera y regresa dando brincos hasta el sofá viejo. Pone su rodilla sobre el brazo del mueble y se apoya en él para alcanzar el rostro de su tío.

Los labios de Sakura apenas y cubren una tercera parte de los labios gruesos y amargos de Madara.

Los de él saben a tabaco, los de ella a leche deslactosada.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola, este es un proyecto nuevo que estoy tomando con mucha responsabilidad y delicadeza. ¿Por qué? Porque como dice el resumen, es un Darkfic y tocaré algunos temas delicados. Quienes gusten seguir la historia, me gustaría saber su opinión y por si preguntan, los capítulos serán cortos.

Me encuentran en mi cuenta de Facebook **Lulufma Fanfiction** , es nueva ;-;

Espero les haya interesado.

Saludos :B


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

 **6 de mayo del 2001**

«Ino siempre busca hacerme quedar en ridículo con las demás, lo hace desde que no quise ayudarla a conquistar a Sasuke. Debería agradecerme en vez de buscar algún pretexto para molestarme. Siempre presume de sus ojos, dice que los míos son verdes pero los de ella son verdes con reflejos azules. ¿No es tonta?

Hoy dijo que ya había tenido su primer beso. Todas se sorprendieron, incluso yo, porque en mi colegio solo van mujeres, así que eso podría considerarse una hazaña. El niño tenía un nombre extraño, apuesto que lo inventó. Luego dijo algo como "a Sakura nadie la quiere besar". Me molesté, la aparté de todas y le conté mi secreto.

Mi primer beso había sido a los cinco años».

* * *

.

No se ha movido ni un centímetro del borde de su cama donde está sentada. Sakura mira los caballitos de mar de relieve que adornan la pared de su cuarto mientras cuenta los segundos para que su tío llegue.

Este semestre se ha esforzado, sino pregúntenle a los lápices masticados encerrados en su cartuchera de tela jean.

El azote en la puerta la saca del océano donde se encontraba nadando con los caballitos de mar. Baja de su cama en un brinco y sale corriendo de su cuarto. Desde la baranda de la escalera espiral lo observa: puños apretados, ceño fruncido y mandíbula apretada. Entonces retrocede dos pasos, uno más y regresa rápida y silenciosamente a su cuarto.

Su cerebro trabaja rápido e intenta recordar la materia que más trabajo le resultó aprender. Historia.

(—¿Para qué tantas fechas, profesora?

—Usted limítese a aprendérselas.)

 _Maldita Chiyo_ , piensa a la vez que ríe porque maldecir le causa risa (se escucha tan mayor y le causa gracia). La profesora más longeva debió haberse vengado con su nota por su intrépida pregunta.

La puerta se abre e interrumpe la maldición mental de Sakura. Ella gira su rostro e intenta sonreírle pero no lo logra. Sakura reconoce esa mirada, esa pose, ese aura. Lo vio así cuando Sasuke le había cortado una coleta (la izquierda) y ella lo había acusado con su tío. Esa noche Madara le había pegado a Sasuke con el cinturón, y ella, con el cabello emparejado y cortísimo, había ido al cuarto de su hermano a entregarle una pomada.

Sasuke había abierto el bote y le había tirado el contenido sobre la cabeza. Sakura no lo había acusado por ello. Juró nunca más hacerlo.

Entonces, Madara frente a ella le producía escalofríos.

 _Maldita Chiyo. Maldita. Maldita. Maldita._

Y en medio de sus maldiciones, Sakura siente tres dedos de la mano derecha de su tío en su mejilla; el índice no porque este ha golpeado su ojo, el cual lagrimea y entorpece su visión.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a tus amigas sobre nuestro secreto? —habla Madara entre susurros furiosos—. Tu tutora me ha sermoneado, hablará contigo el lunes. Le dirás que es un saludo entre nosotros, porque es lo que es, ¿entiendes?

Las manos grandes de Madara apresaban sus bracitos y la samaqueaban con fuerza con cada palabra dicha. Sakura estaba más preocupada por lo que sentía, no era dolor físico (en realidad habían pasado segundos en que no sentía su rostro), estaba segura. Sentía cómo la rabia se apoderaba de su ser y se manifestaba en sus lágrimas de fuego.

Sakura no tolera los desplantes, solo los de sus padres.

Reacciona y con toda la fuerza que tiene se deshace del agarre de su tío y se tira en su cama, envolviéndose con el frondoso cubrecama de Minnie Mouse que le trajo su padre de Estados Unidos.

Madara se toca el cinturón porque así como a Sakura no le gustaban los desplantes, a él lo sacaba de quicio la desobediencia. Da un paso hacia el frente pero el llanto de Sakura logra detenerlo. Solo ella podría provocar dulzura en él, solo a ella podría tratarla con la delicadeza que merece una…

—Princesa —susurra—, deja de llorar.

Sakura le exige entre gritos y moqueos que se marche. Madara resuelve irse, mañana hablaría más calmadamente con ella.

 **…**

Después de algunos minutos, Sakura empieza a sentir ya no ardor, sino dolor en su rostro. Su ojo izquierdo parpadea tanto que decide mantenerlo cerrado. Con la lengua acaricia su mejilla interna, encontrándola hinchada y caliente. Lloriquea de nuevo hasta que ve una sombra particular reflejada en su pared. La sombra refleja picos filudos, se levanta y mira a Sasuke parado debajo del marco de su puerta.

Sus ojos no reflejan nada y Sakura se molesta porque quería ver una sonrisa en su rostro de villano.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto en actualizar cuando los capítulos son cortísimos. En fin, muchas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron, le dieron Follow y Fav a la historia, no esperaba tanto apoyo. Este solo es un fic de emociones.

A quienes no pude responder: **Alex** (aquí está la conti, un poco tarde, disculpa), **jaz-smith** (bfkanfl ¿qué historia no he concluido? D: Tengo varias incompletas xd pero estoy segura de que las terminaré. Gracias por tus palabras), **Yeza** (haha ve especulando porque esto recién comienza (?, aún faltan personajes, como Itachi por ejemplo), **QueenOfTheMoon** (ow me alegra saber que hayas leído otros fics míos. La relación entre Madara y Sakura es la que más prevalece, así que se verá bastante de ambos).

Una acotación súper importante: Sakura no es la víctima indefensa, si se habrán dado cuenta, Sakura reacciona, es demasiado engreída y comente errores. Ya verán más adelante.

Una última cosa, puse una **encuesta** en mi perfil, está al comienzo, le dan clic al Vote Now. Es sobre un próximo fic crack que haría.

No olviden comentar (?

Saludos :B


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark Fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

La primera vez que Sakura pisó el suelo de la casa de su padre, sus ojitos curiosos y asustadizos se fijaron en los ojos de su hermano mayor, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de su madre para no caer en esos pozos de petróleo. _"Auch, Sakura"_ , había susurrado su mamá porque la fuerza de su pequeña hija empezaba a manifestarse por primera vez; Sakura había pasado por alto su queja y siguió tomándole de la mano para no salir disparada hacia él y contarle los cabellos de su coleta baja.

Cuando habla con Itachi recuerda los cuentos que su madre le leía cuando vivían solo las dos, sin su padre. Itachi es probablemente lo más parecido a un príncipe, siempre educado, cortés, callado y armonioso. Con una pizca de elegancia y tres litros de imposible.

—¿Ya me vas a decir qué te pasó? —interrumpe Itachi sus pensamientos— ¿Fue Sasuke? ¿Se volvieron a pelear, Sakura?

Pestañea tres veces y siente que alberga en su panza una colmena de abejas furiosas. Niega con la cabeza y su vista se detiene en el cesto de basura, el cual está lleno de pañuelos.

Itachi suspira mientras vuelve a meter su dedo en el frasco y lo retira para seguir untando el contenido sobre su mejilla inflamada.

—Fue Madara, ¿verdad? Escuché que discutieron ayer. ¿Qué sucedió?

Sakura gime de dolor y se aleja unos pasos, Itachi acaba de meter un poco de ungüento en su ojo muerto y lo usa como excusa para salir corriendo de su habitación antes de que los malos pensamientos se la coman.

 **…**

Posa los dedos sobre la vitrina; la serpiente que permanece detrás de la luna se alza, intimidante, mostrándole los colmillos.

Es extraño, piensa, normalmente las personas suelen tener peceras en sus casas y no recipientes donde guardar serpientes; pero Madara siempre fue un hombre peculiar, de raras aficiones y extrañas manías. Tiene alrededor de diez especies de serpientes que descansan en recipientes transparentes esparcidos por toda la casa; Sakura recuerda el primer día que llegó a esa casa para quedarse, esa noche no durmió en absoluto por el temor de ser mordida por uno de los reptiles.

Una vez soñó que se encontraba dentro del recipiente de la serpiente que más le asustaba en la casa. Sasuke la había despertado bruscamente e Itachi le había ayudado a cambiar sus sábanas mojadas.

—Ten cuidado, Sakura —Escucha detrás suyo—, podrían salirse y morderte. Sabes que Madara ama a esas malditas serpientes y pasará sobre tu cadáver para buscarlas.

A través de la luna ve el reflejo de su hermano, el menor de los dos.

—¿Estás hablando por ti? —responde con la voz rasposa— Mi tío prefiere cualquier cosa sobre tu existencia.

Sale de la habitación sin mirarlo, le da vergüenza la hinchazón en su rostro y usa su cabello como cortina.

—Te ama tanto que te pegó, Sakura. Espero que te quiera lo suficiente como para matarte.

Las palabras de Sasuke logran su cometido y la lastiman tanto que la garganta se le cierra y los dedos le empiezan a temblar de ansiedad. Su mejilla izquierda arde y puede saborear el veneno que empieza a crecer en su lengua.

Gira sobre sus talones y lo mira, desafiante, para luego pronunciar con lentitud cada palabra:

—La única persona muerta es tu madre.

Obtiene la reacción que previo: la mano de Sasuke se estira, intentando tomar un mechón de cabello. La toma con la suya y ninguno de los dos se suelta hasta lograr torcer la muñeca del otro.

Itachi aparece a tiempo y sostiene con fuerza a Sasuke de los brazos; Sakura empieza a desesperarse porque Itachi no le permite golpear a su otro hermano. Con el antebrazo, Itachi bloquea a su hermano contra la pared; intenta hacer lo mismo con su otro antebrazo, esta vez con su hermana.

—¡Tu madre está muerta! —grita Sakura con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos rojos.

El sonido de su voz quebrada retumba en cada habitación y sobre todo, en la cabeza de Itachi. Lo supo cuando él quitó sus manos de su hombro, casi asqueado, y el dolor (y tal vez resentimiento) se reflejó en sus ojos. Sakura vio todo eso y más, por primera vez lograba ver a través de Itachi -quien siempre se veía lejano- y lo que vio no le gustó.

Da la vuelta antes que la vieran llorar y se dirige hacia su cuarto; esta vez no le importó correr por las escaleras, solo quería desaparecer.

Itachi también la odiaba.

Se arroja a su cama y mete la mano debajo del colchón. Una vez la libreta está en sus manos, garabatea rápidamente a pesar de haber roto la hoja por la lágrima que cayó en su zona de escritura.

Si ellos la odiaban, entonces ella también los odiaría.

Y ese fue el día que Sakura empezó a odiar el mundo.

.

* * *

 **7 de mayo del 2001.**

«No puedo confiar en nadie».

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Disculpen la demora, el próximo capítulo es importante y espero esté listo en menos de una semana.

adakn Casi me voy sin contestar los reviews sin cuenta: **Roxas** (no haha Sakura no será ninguna tonta, me gustaría hablar más sobre eso pero creo que desde el próximo capítulo se entenderá más su actitud; sobre alargarlos, pues quería que los capis sean cortos como drabbles y lamentablemente tengo que dejarlos así. Muchas gracias por leer), **QueenOfTheMoon** (es un Darkfic y habrá bastantes cosas fuertes por eso no puse ninguna pareja :( y no prometo nada xd Creo que con este capítulo se vio mejor lo que separa a Sakura de Sasuke y en el próximo se verá con más detalle. Gracias por escribir!), **EllieGledhill** (haha no hay problema ojalá encuentres algo interesante :)).

¡Gracias por leer!

:B


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de MasashiKishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. DarkFic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

 **8 de mayo del 2001.**

«La luz del pasadizo proyecta sombras dentro de mi habitación. Me duele el estómago, no he querido salir desde el incidente con mis hermanos. Las sombras se detienen frente a mi puerta pero no pasa de eso, se marchan en menos de un minuto.

Ya no creo en Itachi y jamás tuve confianza con Sasuke. Mi tío me traicionó. Mis padres no regresan.

Ya no tengo familia».

.

* * *

Golpeteos suaves y cortos contra la puerta y el corazón de Sakura se dispara y rebota entre sus costillas como una pelota de hule, pero con espinas.

Y se siente estúpida (pero más patética) porque su corazón se ha acelerado y no ha sido culpa del pánico; la sonrisa que lucha por desaparecer se lo confirma: está feliz porque alguien quiere verla y la imagen de ella, muerta por inanición, empieza a desvanecerse de su cabeza.

Los martilleos contra la puerta desaparecen junto a los llamados de su tío; Sakura teme que Madara se haya cansado de rogar y empieza a pensar que tal vez recibir un par de golpes no está tan mal.

Entonces se imagina sola, con la piel pegada a las costillas mientras escucha la risa de Sasuke.

(En realidad la inventa porque nunca lo ha escuchado reír).

Pone un pie en el suelo aterrorizada y lo vuelve a meter debajo de la colcha cuando escucha llaves chocar entre sí. La sonrisa gastada vuelve a aparecer en su rostro.

—Sakura, levántate.

La voz de su tío se escucha severa, como si le hablara a sus hermanos. Tirita un poco, la soledad se asoma por debajo de su cama y empieza a abrazarla, a acogerla entre sus frías garras invisibles.

—Tus clases de ballet. Si no te levantas dejaré de pagar el taller.

Madara le está ganando, lo sabe. Su estrategia no estaba dando resultado, _'la ley del hielo'_ no podía con él.Y pensar que a ella le había dolido horrores que sus compañeras le quitaran el habla por un día cuando se negó a hablarles sobre sus hermanos.

La cama se hundió de lado y Sakura tuvo que aferrarse con las uñas al colchón para no caer de costado. Una mano grande se posa sobre su hombro y se hunde en sus clavículas. No quería girar, pero el olor a whisky, tabaco y albahaca la apabulla por completo, logrando bajar su guardia y…

Había llegado el día en que Sakura reparara en los treinta y tres años de su tío.

Las bolsas debajo de sus oscuros ojos, los párpados caídos, los labios resecos y las arrugas en la frente de su piel morena. ¿Estaba vistiendo el mismo traje que usó en la reunión de padres?

—Voy a cambiarme… —susurra apenas. Madara desaparece por la puerta y ella cierra la boca.

Con sus temblorosas manos abre espacio entre vestidos de gasa y brillantina para sacar del fondo del armario sus mallas y el leotardo negro.

Brazos arriba, piensa en su madre, pero es ella misma quien se quita el camisón. Toma las mallas y las estira como si se tratara de goma de mascar porque odia que la maldita licra se le meta entre las nalgas. Pasa una pierna y se talla la nariz; pie en punta y pasa la otra pierna, se vuelve a tallar la nariz; y en su desesperación por desaparecer el olor que su tío dejó en su rostro (la cabeza le sigue zumbando), la imagen de su madre aparece golpeándole el dorso de la mano por estar hurgándose la nariz. No recordaba por qué no debía hacerlo.

 _Lavamanos, agua fría en su nuca, agua roja._

Se mira en el espejo y exhala molesta, no logra hacer bien el moño que se le exige para bailar. Toma uno, dos, diez clips y recoge los innumerables mechones de cabello rebeldes que se escapan del recogido.

—Ven.

Sakura pega un brinco al verlo sentado sobre su cama. Se acerca y él la gira, dándole la espalda. Su cabello es liberado y los clips caen uno por uno sobre el suelo. Madara hala su cabello hacia atrás y en un segundo, un moño perfecto.

Él siempre hace las cosas bien.

Se calza las zapatillas blancas y con el rabillo del ojo ve a Madara marcharse con su bolso rosa en la mano, donde suele llevar sus zapatillas de media punta y su toalla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

Sale de su cuarto y Sasuke ya la está esperando, con sus ojos oscuros acusadores, como si le recriminara haberse rendido. Ah, seguro quería que se quedara encerrada en su habitación. Mala suerte. No quería morir, no le daría el gusto.

Le frunce el ceño, cierra la puerta con fuerza y baja las escaleras rápidamente mientras se coloca el abrigo.

 **…**

Se mira por el espejo retrovisor y tuerce los labios ante su reflejo. Su cabello tirado hacia atrás la hacía ver como una niña calva, suelta un bufido, su frente se ve mucho más grande.

—¿Ves? No pasó nada —articula Madara mirando al espejo y encontrándose con sus ojos.

Vuelve a mirar su reflejo y entiende que se refiere a su mejilla. Ya no está hinchada.

 **…**

—Hablé con tus padres.

Madara siempre sabe cómo bajar todas sus guardias. Su corazón late con fuerza y tiene deseos de vomitar la manzana que comió en el trayecto. No quiere ser tan obvia, pero no puede asimilar la información, hace gestos con la cara para contener su emoción desbordante.

—¿Ya van a regresar? —pregunta casi rogando.

Su tío le hace una seña con la mano y se retira hacia la sala de espera.

Eleva su pie, se sujeta del barandal y las disculpas no dichas por Madara se ensombrecen bajo el inminente regreso de sus padres. La voz de la profesora se escucha lejana y fuera de lugar.

—Y uno, y dos…

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Me demoré demasiado. Tengo la idea en la cabeza (casi completa) pero se me dificulta plasmarlo; además mi horario de estudios juega en mi contra. Espero actualizar pronto.

Estoy actualizando desde la sala de cómputo de mi universidad ;-;

Besos :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. DarkFic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

…

«La última vez que vi a mis padres no recuerdo haber dicho algo malo. Un beso en ambas mejillas, de papá y mamá. Un "hasta pronto" y entraron por un pasadizo donde una bella mujer les pidió los pasaportes. Mi tío Madara sostuvo mi mano y la apretó, como solía hacer mi madre para darme parte de su fortaleza.

Entonces, ¿cuándo decidieron que ya se habían cansado de mí?»

.

* * *

Lloraba fuerte, a grito tendido y sábana empapada. Lloraba por todos los días que fingió ser fuerte cuando no era más que una niña que añoraba los abrazos de su madre, demasiado asustada por tener que quedarse en una casa llena de serpientes. Lloraba por el amor unilateral, por las ilusiones rotas, por los ridículos sueños y por el muerto optimismo.

Una mano rodea su espalda y la voz de Itachi intenta asemejarse a un arrullo. _¿A qué estás jugando?_ , piensa con ira apretando los dientes. Quiere volver a ser el hermano bueno cuando hace unos días la miraba con rencor, ¿qué se ha creído? No lo necesita tampoco, ni a él ni a su doble personalidad.

Se gira violentamente y grita, las palabras se traban, ni ella entiende lo que acaba de decir. Se levanta y corre hacia las escaleras sin saber a dónde ir; el escuchar sus pasos lentos, pausados y lejanos incentiva que sus pies aceleren. Se esconde en el cuarto de las visitas y se encierra en el armario donde las sábanas huelen a guardado. Intenta no hacer ruido pero los hipidos se le escapan.

Los minutos pasan y su garganta reseca exige ser hidratada lo más pronto posible. Los párpados le pesan, los pies están entumecidos, las rodillas flexionadas le duelen.

La esperanza se murió hoy en el auto de su tío. El futuro se opacó, perdió forma, ya no tenía rostro. Sus padres la habían dejado en una casa ajena, en un caserío en el que nunca llegó a encajar por completo y en donde no querían que encajara. Sus padres ya no pensaban volver. Nunca. Su madre estaba esperando un hijo.

Un nuevo hermano.

Las puertas del armario se abren intempestivamente y Sakura se esconde en sus escuálidas rodillas.

—Sakura —susurra Madara alargando la última letra de su nombre.

Intentó ser una buena persona, con todos, pero el mundo nunca trata bien a las personas buenas. La torta de barro que le hizo a Sasuke terminó en el suelo, los ojos antes pacientes y afables de Itachi le habían dirigido una mirada fría llena de resentimiento, y los cortos besos a su tío se habían convertido en una fuerte bofetada.

Sakura entiende que en el mundo no hay lugar para las personas buenas. El mundo te exige andar siempre a la defensiva, desconfiar de todos, incluso de tus padres.

—Tus padres te quie…

—No estoy llorando por eso —sentencia y una lágrima resbala por su mejilla. No quiere hablar de eso porque se siente humillada. No vale nada, es reemplazable—, es solo que… no me escogieron para el protagónico del recital.

Madara se arrodilla sobre el suelo que no ha sido barrido en años y se inclina hacia ella, le acaricia el cabello esponjado y le limpia las lágrimas que resaltan las pecas de su nariz respingada.

La ama tanto que le rompería el corazón solo para reconstruirlo a su manera.

—Iré a verte, Sakura —la consuela aun con la mano en su mejilla caliente.

—¿Y a quién le importa las demás bailarinas? El público solo tiene ojos para la niña que baila en el centro, tiene un traje diferente y sus pasos también sobresalen.

Sakura habla atropellándose con las palabras y Madara, que la conoce más que cualquier persona, sabe que ese es su mecanismo de defensa: pretender que nadie la hiere cuando se está muriendo por dentro.

—¿Eso te haría feliz? —pregunta con la vista perdida en sus ojos hinchados —¿Ser la protagonista del recital te haría feliz, Sakura?

 **…**

Cientos de personas aplaudiendo de pie y ella solo tenía ojos para el hombre de cabello alborotado y sonrisa adusta de la primera fila.

Madara Uchiha era la única persona que Sakura Haruno tenía en la vida.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Los tres puntos suspensivos del principio es porque el escrito ocurre en la misma fecha que el capítulo anterior. Volví a demorar así que mejor dispárenme :'c

Han vuelto mis ganas de escribir y mientras escribía otras cosas, me mentalicé para lograr subir una continuación lo más pronto posible. He aquí el resultado(?

Responderé los reviews del capítulo anterior recién. Aquí los que no tienen cuenta: **Lunakari** (la relación de los tres se verá un poco más adelante, por ahora un poco más de la relación entre Madara y Sakura que es la que más sobresale. Gracias por escribir :D), **Gothchan** (hay poquitos pero te recomiendo leer en inglés, hay bastantes… aunque aún no leído ninguno xd ya me haré un tiempo para indagar. Gracias por comentar :)).

Espero les haya gustado, besos :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

 **20 de marzo del 2008.**

«El tío Madara sabe esconder bien los regalos. No me sorprendería si mi regalo de cumpleaños estuviera oculto en mi propio cuarto. Él hace todo bien.

Sin hermanos y sin amigas todo está mejor, mucho más de lo que pensé. Mi tío tenía razón, las personas son crueles, te destruyen y creen que con un simple 'perdón' pueden arreglar la relación, luego te vuelven a pisotear y el ciclo se repite. No puedo volver a arriesgarme, mi alma pide tregua.

Antes de dormir, él llega a mi cuarto y me cubre de besos, me envuelve en sus brazos y pega su nariz a la coronilla de mi cabeza; al principio era incómodo tener que aspirar todo el olor a cigarrillo que desprendía su traje pero ya me acostumbré al olor a tabaco.

No me ha vuelto a pegar. Sasuke es un mentiroso».

.

* * *

Sakura odia los trabajos grupales; los odia más que la soda dietética, pero menos que las serpientes que Madara se niega a retirar de la casa.

Esquiva las miradas burlonas de sus compañeras y busca entre tantas cabezas platinadas, el cabello corto y negruzco que identifica a Hinata Hyuga. La muchacha de mejillas rojo permanente conecta sus orbes pálidos con la mirada verde de Sakura y asiente suavemente con la cabeza: volverían a hacer grupo para la tarea de Biología.

No es que ella fuera otra paria en el salón como lo era Sakura, pero su carácter endeble y tímido le resulta un obstáculo para pedir unirse a otro grupo. Tampoco era muy popular, dado el color de su cabello y la extraña competencia que había iniciado Ino en torno a quién tiene el cabello más rubio en el salón. _Tonta, hueca, estúpida_.

La profesora regresa con la tarea en mano y antes que empiece a dictar las preguntas, Sakura logra advertir la mirada petulante de Yamanaka sobre ella.

No es como si la blonda pudiera leer su mente, pero por si las dudas: _'Puerca'_.

 **...**

Una mancha color ocre que arruina la piel impoluta del muslo de su hermana ocupa sus pensamientos, estos se deforman y llegan a una conclusión que no está dispuesto a aceptar. Maldita miopía.

Sí, es un hecho que Madara y Sakura tienen una relación extraña. Itachi ha intentado discutirlo con Sasuke pero su hermano se niega a hablar de cualquier cosa relacionado a la menor. A veces Itachi le pide a su madre, retrato de ella en mano, que cuide a Sakura porque ella no se deja cuidar por él. Sasuke lo pilló la primera noche que Itachi se percató que Madara entraba al dormitorio de Sakura; ese día fue el primer y el último en que Sasuke lo golpeó. Lo llamó traidor tres veces y se encerró en su habitación. Itachi creyó haber visto lágrimas en sus ojos, pero quién sabe, nadie sabe cuando se trata de Sasuke, ni siquiera él que lo vio nacer.

Un ronco carraspeo lo regresa al comedor.

—¿No piensas comer? —Escucha, y por un segundo percibe un destello verde chocar con sus ensombrecidos ojos.

Prefiere no responder y se limita a llevar el tenedor a su boca. La comida está fría y el arroz se ha endurecido. Ladea el rostro hacia su hermano menor, pero este parece más concentrado en que el tiempo que demora en recoger la comida con el tenedor sea el mismo que usa en masticar.

Itachi se siente culpable. Segundos antes de su muerte se seguiría sintiendo culpable.

Si tan solo le hubiera puesto un pare a Sasuke desde el inicio. Si tan solo su padre se hubiera comportado como el hombre correcto que decía ser. Si tan solo Sakura no hubiera nacido.

No, Sakura no tenía la culpa. Tanto divagar estaba haciendo que las palabras de Sasuke lograran contaminarlo.

— _¿Por qué papá debe ser el culpable? ¿Por qué no culpas a la madre de Sakura? Debió hostigarlo, como su hija hace con nosotros. Esa mujer es una puta._

Y a Itachi le había dolido escucharlo hablar así. Dios, tan solo tenía siete años en ese entonces. ¿Cómo no sentirse culpable? Su pequeño hermano menor envejecía con el rencor, y la dulzura de su hermanastra se evaporaba con la soledad a la que sus padres la habían condenado.

Mamá se hubiera puesto triste, piensa Itachi, recogiendo la última porción de comida que quedaba en el plato.

La mancha color ocre se encuentra ahora rozando el pliegue de la falda escocesa de Sakura.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Ojalá se acuerden de la historia :'v de todos modos aquí está la continuación. Me está saliendo un poco larga así que decidí hacer una especie de cronograma y creo que la historia tendrá 20 capítulos… falta mucho me desmayo, yo quería hacerla corta.

Respondo los reviews sin cuenta: **S-CPHR** (sip, da para muchos más capítulos, mi culpa por hacerlos tan cortos ;-; Gracias por comentar, estoy trabajando en tu pedido de navidad sjfnkd, espero pronto vea la luz), **Alejandra** (el formato que pensé para esta historia era hacerla narrada en forma de drabbles, se vería raro si alargara los capítulos ;-; espero ser más constante para que no se pierdan u olviden la historia. Hoy se mostró el punto de vista de Itachi y un poco de Sasuke, espero haya servido. Gracias por escribir!), **lunakary** (me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque te aconsejaría no te encariñes tanto con esa relación, no spoilers :'v gracias por el apoyo), **FifteenLovers** (No entiendo por qué quieres que todos los personajes se parezcan a Sasuke habiendo tantos en el mundo de Naruto. Tampoco entiendo por qué esperas lemon en una historia que claramente no tiene nada que ver con eso. No quiero ser grosera, pero creo que estás leyendo la historia equivocada).

Si tienen tiempo, escuchen la canción _Ultraviolence_ de Lana del Rey, es tan cruda; me inspiró para la creación de la historia.

Besos :B


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

 **28 de marzo del 2008.**

«Sabía que mi tío no me decepcionaría. Hoy cumplo años, quince y este es tal vez el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Nos iremos a París, mi tío y yo, ahora, ya. Solo los dos, sin ellos.

París, ¿hay algo más romántico que esa ciudad? Me tomaré muchas fotos y las pegaré aquí.

Ahora tengo que irme, tío Madara está llamándome».

* * *

.

Sakura está maravillada. El aeropuerto es ahora su lugar favorito. Personas apuradas, todas con distintos estados de ánimo y diferentes historias en sus espaldas.

El lugar está tan cargado de sentimientos que no sabe cómo tomarlo. Un poco de alegría golpea su fría mejilla, lágrimas ajenas pican sus ojos y la nostalgia se escabulle entre su ropa.

¿Cómo se llama esa sensación? ¿Ah? Sentirse viva.

Por un breve momento, uno realmente pequeño, ve a sus padres acercarse a ella con las maletas llenas y sonrisas en el rostro, pero a diferencia de otras veces no es una persona externa quien corta ese tren de pensamientos. Ella ha logrado contener sus visiones, es ella misma quien se devuelve a la realidad.

Un hombre toma su maleta y sin querer, roza su mano con los delgados dedos de Sakura. Ella tiembla repentinamente y asqueada, retira su mano con la nariz fruncida.

El chico se disculpa repetidas veces y Sakura no tiene tiempo a responder porque su tío se está encargando del joven pecoso. Escucha una amenaza y un suplicio; quiere abogar por el chico encargado de los equipajes pero su mirada no se despega de su mano que seguía temblando.

El joven se aleja con su maleta rosa y mientras lo ve alejarse, Sakura recuerda que tiene una carta de Itachi en el primer compartimento.

.

* * *

.

—¿Qué te pareció la torre Eiffel?

Sakura se quita el abrigo y lo deja sobre el respaldar del asiento de la habitación. Toma la copa de vino que Madara le pidió tomase para el brindis. 'Los quince separan a la niña de la mujer', eso había dicho.

—Demasiada cola para una foto —comenta Sakura con una sonrisa enmarcada en el borde de la copa, intentando parecerse a una actriz de los años veinte, pura elegancia y coquetería.

Apenas toma un poco del líquido oscuro porque su garganta le pide tregua ante el ardor. Madara ríe, se levanta de su sitio y le quita la copa de las manos; de un solo trago el líquido ha desaparecido.

A Sakura no le gusta todo de Madara. Le gusta su cercanía casi tanto como la atemoriza. A veces se siente bien, y otras veces quiere huir.

—Estás sola, Sakura.

Se remueve incómoda en su lugar, no entiende a qué va el comentario. Se quita los zapatos, de pronto siente que le aprietan.

—No, te tengo a ti —responde, un poco menos segura que el día de ayer.

—Sí.

Su piel lechosa, sus labios rosados, su voz cada vez más insegura. Sus ojos lo miran como si fuera lo único que existe y a lo único a lo cual aferrarse. Madara se acerca a ella y la levanta de la cama como si fuera una princesa. Sakura le sonríe pero en sus ojos ve el temor.

La cabeza de Sakura reposa sobre su almohada y su cabello se esparce como acuarela. Ella no recuerda la última vez que la besó en los labios, tal vez sucedió unas dos semanas atrás, solo recuerda que ya no le gusta hacerlo, no con la continuidad que lo hacía cuando tenía ocho años. Gira la mejilla y cierra los ojos, en un acto que espera su tío lo tome como un 'buenas noches'.

La manta no llega a cubrir su cuerpo y ello la obliga a abrir los ojos. Se arrepiente de inmediato cuando a escasos centímetros los ojos de su tío la observan detalladamente, aguardando su próximo movimiento.

Gira su cuerpo, él la detiene del hombro, la besa de nuevo, dice no y…

Sakura prefiere omitir esta parte.

Para siempre.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Ayer estaba escribiendo muchas historias, de otros fandoms incluso, no sé qué tenía en la cabeza pero logré terminar este episodio y yo sé por qué, es que estoy en semana de exámenes, ¿qué mejor época para escribir? Vivo mi vida al límite(?

Agradezco de antemano sus reviews, de verdad no merezco su interés, no con esta dejadez con mis longfics. ¿Ya dije que la historia tiene como 20 capítulos? Ya tengo el final y ya lo quiero publicar para saber su opinión.

Besos! Espero publicar pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

.

Regresaron dos días después de su cumpleaños número quince. Sakura recuerda vagamente el Museo de Louvre y la Catedral de Notre Dame; no tiene tantas fotos y honestamente no quiere verlas.

Cruza sus brazos sobre su regazo, últimamente se siente observada, como si no trajera nada puesto. Saca un cuaderno esperando distraerse mientras espera la llegada de la profesora Senju. Dibuja trazos sin sentido, deja que su muñeca gire con libertad hasta que la hoja se rompe.

Había usado demás la fuerza, justo cuando había recordado el olor a tabaco y la piel rasposa.

—¡Sakura! Oímos que te fuiste a París, ¿tienes fotos? Quiero verlas.

La voz de la rubia se oye increíblemente lejana pero Sakura logra captar el mensaje.

Quería ser la primera chica de su salón en viajar a Europa. Eso es lo que tanto había deseado, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así?

Sakura la mira con indiferencia, pero Shion no lo entiende así; retorna hasta su asiento perturbada. Entre las chicas del salón solían decir que Sakura era una perra sin corazón, pero lo que no encontró fue su alma.

 **…**

.

Itachi le pregunta por París pero a pesar que la respuesta de Sakura es la misma desde que pelearon, su indiferencia no parece fingida. De verdad lo estaba ignorando.

Sus preciosos ojos verdes ya no reflejan la viva naturaleza; ahora se parecían mucho a los suyos, nublados.

—Cuando todo se arregle, tal vez podamos viajar con papá a París, así tenga que llevar amarrado a Sasuke, ¿te agrada la idea, Sakura?

Sasuke hace una mueca con la cara pero no dice nada. (A Sakura ya se le olvidó su voz). Itachi sonríe con esfuerzo y a Sasuke le parece todo tan bizarro.

Es Itachi intentando alegrar a la asesina de su madre.

La ve levantarse y antes que logre cruzar el comedor, logra decir:

—Sakura, ¿leíste la carta que te di en tu cumpleaños?

 **…**

.

El agua resbala sobre su cuerpo, evitándola. No importa cuántas veces se bañe o cuántas veces se rasgue la piel con la esponja, se sigue sintiendo observada, tocada. Su cabeza se llena de recuerdos recientes. Recuerda que se asfixiaba entre tanto peso, olor a tabaco y calor. Recuerda la vergüenza que involucra la desnudez, y también recuerda el dolor. En todo el cuerpo, en todas partes, incluso por dentro, como si tuviera un nudo en el pecho.

Los ojos le ardían, como ahora.

Se coloca la bata y sale del baño, rumbo a su cuarto. Por el rabillo del ojo se cola una sombra; su espalda se encorva y sus pies mojados se mueven con rapidez ante su presencia.

 _La carta_ , resuena en su cabeza como si se tratara de un recuerdo olvidado por semanas.

Busca entre su armario la maleta rosa y con ansiedad (sigue siendo la niña que se sostiene de cualquier señal) abre el primer compartimento con rastros de esperanza en las puntas de los dedos. Mete la mano, tantea, pero no está; la carta no está.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** A que no se esperaban la actualización (?

Esta no es una historia de romance y si hay no es el punto central, solo diré eso, no quiero spoilear.

Gracias por sus reviews, veo muchas dudas, espero que en cada capítulo se muestre algo y este es muy importante.

Los veo pronto :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark fic.

* * *

" ** _Princesa Boca de Algodón"_**

* * *

.

Abre los ojos cuando apenas había entrado a la segunda etapa del sueño. Un cosquilleo en los brazos la ha despertado y una vez que su cerebro es consciente de que está despierta, sus pupilas se clavan en el fleco de cabello que roza su mejilla y cuyas puntas amenazan con cortarla.

Una lámpara de araña costosa y brillosa reemplaza su foco; las sábanas empiezan a apestar a tabaco y perfume caro.

Los vellos del brazo se erizan y aprieta las piernas en un intento por calmarse.

—No —dice en un susurro cansado que ni siquiera ella escucha— ¡No!

Su última negación queda como un pensamiento porque no lo logra gritar; Madara ahoga su grito con una mano que rodea por completo su rostro.

Unos pasos pausados, alguien se detiene frente a su habitación.

Sakura patalea con fuerza y se pregunta si lo hace porque le avergüenza que la vean con su tío en la cama o si no quiere que él la vuelva a lastimar. Madara suelta su cara y se aleja hasta que ella lo pierde de vista. No despega la mirada del techo blanco, ni cuando escucha el portazo de su habitación.

Toma el cubrecamas y lo estira hasta taparse por completo, cierra los ojos con fuerza y empieza a rezar.

.

 **...**

.

Sakura sabe que Itachi sabe. Lo ve en sus ojos carbón y en la arruga que se le forma cuando sonríe y la burla en sus labios le hiere porque ella tiene cinco años y lo peor, es su hermana, aunque a él ni a Sasuke les haga gracia la idea. Lo sabe porque Itachi la detiene con la mirada, la minimiza con su seriedad y le recuerda con esa sonrisa de lado que ella es frentona (y fea) y que comparten un mismo padre.

Pero hay algo gracioso en el precoz enamoramiento que Sakura siente por su hermano. Hay alguien más en la casa que sabe su sucio secreto.

—Sakura. —Escucha a Itachi llamarla y suena a advertencia.

Ella sabe que no debería acercársele pero su mirada es chantaje, como si Sasuke le dijera que sabe su secreto y que quiere que se acerque.

Llega hasta él y lo observa en silencio, sintiéndose cansada por la mirada insistente que Itachi le dirige desde la puerta de la casa. Sasuke no dice nada; se aleja entre los arbustos, adentrándose en el jardín del caserío. Sakura lo sigue y el susurro de su nombre no llega a sus oídos.

La pequeña aprendiz de bailarina sigue aquellos picos negros que se dejan ver entre las hojas, pero llega a un punto en que desaparecen. _"Hermano, hermano"_ ; repite mientras algunas ramas hieren sus mejillas y la tierra húmeda empieza a colarse entre sus medias de algodón.

Todo sucede muy rápido: pisa la nada, su pie se hunde en la tierra y su cuerpo cae de costado como un saco de papas, y si no fuera por una roca que detiene su caída, su cabeza se hubiera estrellado contra la reja de metal.

El oído le zumba pero no siente dolor, tal vez un poco de asco por la tierra acumulada en su vestido que empieza a humedecer su cuerpo caliente.

Se levanta con las manos apoyadas sobre rocas pequeñas pero no siente la pierna izquierda que debería ayudarla a levantarse. La tierra y sangre seca empiezan a resbalar de su rostro por las lágrimas que empiezan a salir de sus ojos, afligida por las clases de ballet que perdería la próxima semana o tal vez, para siempre.

Su visión se vuelve borrosa y muerde sus labios, no quiere llorar frente a Sasuke. Su cuerpo es alzado con facilidad, liberándola del lodo y la humedad. Su cabeza descansa sobre el hombro de su tío, lo sabe porque el olor a tabaco empieza a picarle la nariz.

—Busca a Sasuke. —Escucha claramente a su tío una vez llegan a la casa.

Itachi desaparece cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Madara y a Sakura en la oscuridad de la sala.

Sakura tiembla entre los brazos de su tío, le duele la pierna pero la oscuridad que los rodea es tan asfixiante que le cuesta identificar las paredes y el suelo de la casa, como si flotaran en un cielo sin estrellas. Intenta aclarar su voz para pedirle que prenda la luz pero un agarre helado en su pierna le quita el aire. El agarre empieza a subir, escabulléndose dentro de su vestido hasta rodear su frágil cuello que parece tener problemas con la respiración. La luz se prende y frente a ella, la pesadilla real de siempre, mostrándole sus cuatro colmillos venenosos.

Su boca se estira e iguala el tamaño de su cabeza; la va a comer viva.

.

 **...**

.

Toda ella está pegajosa, como si hubiera logrado salir del estómago de la serpiente de su sueño. El camisón se le pega a la espalda, al igual que algunos cabellos cortos a su frente y mejillas.

Sakura se levanta asqueada, necesita un baño urgente, pero algo le llama terriblemente la atención, sonrojándose y apretando los puños frustrada. Ha mojado de nuevo la cama.

:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Hola, disculpen la demora, esto lo tenía escrito hace dos días pero no encontraba el tiempo para editarlo y publicarlo ;-;

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad agradezco el interés en esta historia.

Nos leemos pronto :B

 **N/A 2:** Lo edité sjdhba lo volví a leer y no se entendía una parte, disculpas ;v


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

.

Sakura se pregunta si tiene aliados en su casa, pero para tener aliados necesariamente debía estar metida en una guerra y no era así. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba parada frente a la habitación de Itachi tocando su puerta?

La curiosidad –y la humedad en su cama– no la habían dejado retomar el sueño y ella necesitaba urgentemente una señal, y esa señal podía estar en la carta que había desaparecido de su maleta.

Toca una vez más, le da vergüenza pronunciar su nombre. Se pregunta si está haciendo lo correcto, o si mejor sería continuar con la eterna tortura de ignorar y ser ignorada. O si Itachi, siempre tan correcto e inteligente, le plantearía otra salida. Ella quiere otra salida. Debe haber otra salida.

Ha estado tan concentrada en analizar su desgraciada vida que no se ha percatado de la presencia en el pasillo y para cuando lo hace, se alegra (¿alegra?) enormemente de encontrar a Sasuke en lugar de su tío; lo cual le parece raro porque años atrás hubiera deseado no topárselo ni por casualidad.

¿Dónde había estado? Eran las seis de la mañana. Tiene tantos deseos de preguntarle, de rezondrarle, pero no lo hace porque ha estado metida tanto tiempo en su mundo que salir de esa burbuja solo significaría que ha perdido.

Y no quiere que Sasuke gane.

Sasuke se planta en el inicio de la escalera y se pregunta si Sakura siempre fue tan delgada. La recuerda con mejillas redondas como manzanas, detestaba su cabello porque le dedicaba horas (y dinero) de lavado y siempre lo retrasaba para llegar a la escuela, y sus pecas antes graciosas, ahora parece puntos de tinta negra diluida sobre su piel de algodón. ¿Ha ganado? No lo sabe ciertamente. Él quería que ella se fuera de la casa, no que solo su alma lo hiciera.

—No responde —susurra ella contra la puerta.

Estaba parada frente a la habitación de su hermano mayor, él sabía que los dos eran aliados, siempre lo supo; pero en vez de enojarlo, solo se encendió en su cuerpo el tenue deseo de meterla a su habitación y envolverla con sus cobijas rosadas y finísimas porque parece que a la niña le va a dar una hipotermia.

Es una excelente ocasión para ignorarla pero camina hacia ella y se planta también frente a la puerta de su hermano.

—Es muy temprano, debe seguir durmiendo. No lo molestes.

—Tú estás despierto —contesta de inmediato.

Sigue existiendo esa ferocidad con que llegó a la casa pero el tono de su voz es quebradizo, como un ave a quien le han disparado y desciende en caída libre. Aún falta mucho para que se quiebre, piensa, pero ya no está seguro si quiere ver eso.

Se conmueve, demasiado, incluso. ¿A estas alturas el instinto de hermano mayor empezaba a florecer?

—Itachi —lo llama, tocando la puerta de su habitación con el segundo nudillo del dedo medio.

No responde y Sakura baraja la idea de que tal vez no regresó la noche anterior, como Sasuke.

—¿Es urgente?

—Sí —miente.

Sasuke saca de su bolsillo un clip y cuando lo retira caen más de esos pequeños alambres doblados al suelo. Lo estira con facilidad, lo introduce en la hendidura del cerrojo de la puerta y empieza a hacer movimientos circulares con la muñeca.

(¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Sasuke, sigues siendo un niño).

La puerta se abre e Itachi no está echado en su cama disfrutando de un reconfortante sueño; está a un metro del lecho, en el suelo.

Ahora Sasuke entiende, no había sido su instinto de hermano mayor el que lo movió a abrir la puerta, fue el amor que tenía por su hermano de sangre lo que lo hizo llegar a las seis de la mañana a su casa y abrir esa maldita habitación.

.

 **…**

.

La ambulancia llegó luego de diecisiete minutos de espera. Sakura jamás olvidaría el pitido de la sirena, los pasos apresurados de los enfermeros, la sangre esparcida en el suelo y la cara desencajada de Sasuke.

Aún después de diez años, sentada sobre su mecedora y viendo una naranja caer del árbol, recuerda con claridad las palabras de Sasuke, crueles y cortantes, mientras la empujaba de la puerta trasera de la ambulancia que llevaba a Itachi al hospital.

— _Dijo familiares._

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** No tengo perdón de Dios, vi de casualidad la última fecha de actualización y me asusté, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Que sepan que tengo presente todas las historias inconclusas y que mi deseo es que todas tengan como estado "Complete".

Aproveché las vacaciones de mi jefe para empezar a escribir actualizaciones y nuevas historias; tuve que releer esta para recordar en qué se había quedado. Les recomiendo que lo vuelvan a leer, este capítulo está atado al capítulo 8.

Gracias **Cherry** por tu review, lo adoré.

Saludos y mil disculpas ;B


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark Fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

.

Son las doce horas más tortuosas de toda su corta vida. Medio día sin moverse de la cama, perdida en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de la mañana, intentando no parpadear por mucho tiempo porque todo se vuelve rojo como la sangre de su hermano en el suelo. Quiere que Sasuke se calle, que su rostro compungido desaparezca de su cabeza, que esa carga pesada (culpa) desaparezca de su espalda, que deje de temblar y que su voz regrese de lo mucho que ha gritado de impotencia.

Ni siquiera quiere que todo resulte ser una pesadilla porque eso significaría despertar en la misma casa que tanto detesta. Lo que quiere en verdad es que todo se apague.

Doce horas y un minuto interrumpidos por el portazo del primer piso.

—¡Tío! —llama a su verdugo, desesperada, aventándose desde algunos escalones de la escalera al suelo, olvidando por un instante el terror que había empezado a tenerle— Se llevaron a Itachi al hospital, Sasuke se fue con ellos…

—Ya sé; me llamaron a la oficina —responde cansado, como todos los días cuando regresa del trabajo.

Sakura lo mira, esperando alguna explicación pero él solo se limita a retirarse el saco y dejarlo sobre el sofá, como si fuera un día como cualquier otro, como si nada importante hubiera pasado. Como si la vida de su sobrino no corriera peligro.

—¿E-está bien? —pregunta temerosa, intentando buscar en su rostro el alivio a su ansiedad.

Madara gira sin expresión alguna, no está triste, no está molesto; Sakura debía de alegrarse porque ello solo podía significar que lo de Itachi no había sido nada grave, pero no podía sonreír al verlo acercarse tan pausadamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—¿Qué te importa, Sakura? —responde sereno, desajustando su corbata— ¿Qué te importa Itachi?

Su pequeño cuerpo recuerda el pánico que despierta en él la figura inmensa de su tío cuando está cerca, pero reacciona demasiado tarde porque ya la tiene sujetada de los hombros, mirándola fijamente sin emoción alguna.

—Itachi es tu sobrino… como yo…

Ojos que la hacían sentir como un objeto fácilmente aplastable; era la mirada de París. Madara la toma suavemente del brazo y la guía hasta las escaleras, Sakura sabe sus intenciones pero se deja hacer. Ya no pelea. _¿Para qué?_

Sus padres la aventaron al fuego, sus hermanos le echaron kerosene y su tío, con un soplido, terminó por esparcir sus cenizas.

 **…**

.

Un fastidioso cosquilleo en su espalda la despierta, como hormigas recorriendo su espina dorsal. Es algo mucho peor.

—No tienes que ir al colegio si no quieres —susurra contra su espalda encorvada.

El tibio aliento contra su hombro le escarapela el cuerpo, sus dedos se clavan en la almohada y su cuerpo se orilla al borde de la cama.

Hace frío y la vergüenza hace presencia en la mañana del lunes. ¿Sasuke la habrá escuchado? ¿Habrá escuchado sus gritos el sábado por la noche y sus lloriqueos el domingo después del almuerzo? A estas alturas ya no le importaba si su hermano no había hecho nada para ayudarla, lo único que quería saber era lo que pensaba de ella.

(Eres igual a tu madre).

—T-Tengo examen.

No entiende cómo es que si se quedó quieta, le duele tanto la espalda, el cuello y los muslos.

Sale de la cama aferrándose a la sábana pero el contrapeso del cubrecama la traiciona, enredándose con la delgada tela rosa y quedándose esparcida en el suelo. Entonces camina desnuda rápidamente hacia el baño, entra a la ducha y deja que el agua se deslice por su cuerpo y lo limpie; no contenta con el agua, toma la esponja y empieza a jalarse la piel, a hacerse daño. Mira la piel de su brazo roja, quiere llorar pero el miedo que se forma en su garganta le impide soltar las lágrimas. Un repentino pensamiento la invade: ella está desnuda y Madara está en la casa. Cierra la llave de la ducha y se cubre con la bata, toma la prenda blanca y se viste con rapidez; gran parte de su blusa se moja y lo cubre con su sweater beige. Sabe que se resfriará pero tiene que salir rápido del baño antes que _él_ entre.

Quiere estar en cualquier otro lugar menos en su casa, y su única excusa disponible es la escuela, que está a kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Puedes llevarme a la escuela? —le pregunta sin mirarlo, intentando sonar complaciente, y al no obtener una respuesta rápida, agrega—: ¿Por favor?

Madara se levanta de la cama y con pereza arrastra los pies fuera del cuarto. Qué repugnante.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Bueno, no lo subí el pasado fin de semana, pero no demoré mucho. Creo.

¿Les perturba la lectura? A mí a veces sí.

En el próximo capítulo reaparece alguien, adivinen quién, yo ya lo(a) extrañaba.

¿Pueden creer que ayer escribí el último párrafo del final de este fic? :'D

Por el momento, la historia tendrá 20 (mini) capítulos, o sea que estamos a mitad del fic.

 **Carol-chan, obrigada!**

Saludines :B


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark Fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

.

Las monjas de su escuela siempre habían sido unas ruines señoras estrictas dueñas de la verdad, pero verlas discutiendo y lanzando improperios era un show que en su niñez hubiera disfrutado.

Cada año, un grupo de mujeres visitaban su colegio y los de la zona para iniciar su campaña de educación sexual que las monjas de su colegio tanto detestaban; era la primera vez que ellas entraban a su salón.

—Ustedes quieren acelerar la vida sexual de las alumnas—grita una de las monjas escupiendo saliva de la rabia—. Ellas siguen siendo unas niñas. ¿Esos son condones?

Las niñas ríen entre ellas, hacen bromas de doble sentido y comparten anécdotas que contradicen lo dicho por la madre superiora. Sakura camina rápidamente hasta su sitio, abre un libro y entierra su mejilla en él, esperando la película mientras las señoras peleaban con las monjas por conectar el proyector.

La voz del narrador se confunde con los comentarios ariscos de las monjas y las risas de ninfas manchadas. Sakura mira la pantalla por el rabillo del ojo, en ella se proyectan imágenes espantosas de infecciones a los genitales, métodos anticonceptivos y embarazos. Cierra los ojos y aplasta su nariz contra el libro.

Ella no es ninguna tonta, sabe lo que está pasando, sabe lo que le hace su tío… es solo que le cuesta tanto decirlo por su nombre. Solo pensar en la palabra hace que tuerza la boca y los vellos del cuerpo se le encrespen del pánico.

Y no debió pensar en eso porque de pronto las risas y las miradas se enfocan en ella, como si sus pensamientos se hubieran proyectado en la pantalla. Se oculta con sus antebrazos pero los murmullos ininteligibles alborotan su cabeza, provocándole mareos y náuseas. Los oídos le pitan durísimo y aunque está sentada, pierde el sentido de la orientación al punto de sujetarse de la carpeta por temor a caerse de lado.

Aguanta hasta que el mareo en su cabeza se materializa en su garganta y amenaza con salir en forma de vómito. Se levanta con rapidez y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta con el sigilo y la rapidez necesaria para que la tutora no la detenga o intente hablar con ella. No llega ni a los cinco pasos cuando siente unas manos que la sostienen de los hombros, unas suaves almohadillas que se pegan a su espalda y que la empujan hacia la salida.

—Tu falda está manchada, tarada. —Escucha una vez fuera del salón.

Aquellas palabras resultaron como un golpe seco a su mejilla. Atontada, maravillada, vacía; no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que alguien que no fuese su familia le había dirigido la palabra. Ni su profesora de ballet ni la tutora del salón. Se había estado desvaneciendo del mundo y no se había dado cuenta que ya nadie le prestaba atención.

Pasaron algunos segundos para que reaccionara, girando su cuerpo como un perro intentando alcanzar su cola.

—Vamos al baño para que te laves.

Sakura la sigue, aun asimilando la situación.

 _Cabello de chicle, ojos de rana, frente de marquesina_ ; aún podía oír su voz de infante intentando hacerla sentir inferior. Tal vez seguirla no había sido una sabia decisión pero hacía tiempo que su voluntad se había desconectado de su cuerpo.

Llegan al baño, Sakura entra a un cubículo y se baja la trusa, dándose cuenta que en efecto la prenda está manchada. Toma un poco de papel y empieza a limpiarse con sutileza porque le duele demasiado, desde la mañana en realidad, pero ahora que se toca directamente sabe que el dolor es más grave de lo que pensó. _Ella_ realmente la había salvado de la vergüenza. Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, ¿y si todo era una treta? La voz de su tío zumba su cabeza, no debía confiar en nadie. Limpia con fuerza la trusa, enrolla un poco de papel y lo coloca sobre la prenda a modo de paño; se acomoda la ropa y sale disparada del cubículo.

—Te traje esto de la enfermería —la detiene Ino en la puerta del baño, tendiéndole una toalla empaquetada y una trusa rosada doblada—. ¿A dónde crees que ibas así? Sácate la chompa y amárrala en la cintura para que tapes esa mancha. ¿Sigues con el mismo calzón?

Sakura se sonroja de la vergüenza. _Era una sucia_. Toma la prenda y regresa al cubículo.

Antes de salir del baño se observa en el espejo y no puede evitar compararse con Ino. Ella siempre había sido guapa pero ahora era una mujer hermosa, imponente y segura. Casi llora. El uniforme le quedaba suelto, su cabello estaba maltratado y sus ojeras envejecían su rostro pálido.

Ino se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, le sonríe al espejo pero Sakura voltea la cara.

Jamás le dio las gracias.

 **…**

Los carros cruzan la pista pero su vista desenfocada solo capta luces de colores dispararse frente a ella. Se pregunta si dolerá demasiado que un carro te embista a esa velocidad, a cuántos metros arrojará su cuerpo, si el cráneo se le romperá, si sus piernas se torcerán, si otro carro terminará por demoler su cuerpo; pero sobre todo, cuánta probabilidad hay de que sobreviva.

¿Está bien aventarse frente al colegio? Piensa en los niños de primaria que salen en busca de sus padres y en sus infancias arruinadas por presenciar un suicidio. Pero no hay tiempo y nunca había sentido tanta determinación de acabar con su vida como en ese momento. Al fin había llegado ese día. Tenía que pasar por todo eso para decidirse por un final ya anunciado desde hace mucho.

Pero qué difícil.

Solo tenía que correr para evitar que el carro frenara. Era solo dar un paso hacia adelante y no detenerse…

—Sakura. —Escucha de nuevo esa voz insistente y da un pequeño brinco sobre la acera—. Entiendo que no me quieras hablar, ¿pero no crees que es demasiado?

Sakura agacha la cabeza, ¿por qué estaba hablándole?

—Yo... tenía mucho miedo de que me quitaras a mis amigas —dice. Sakura la escucha, no muy interesada—. Eras la única que me daba la contra y tenía miedo de que todas se dieran cuenta lo insufrible que era y te apoyaran. Quiero que seamos de nuevo amigas, Sakura. Quiero peinar tu cabello mientras te cuento todo lo que he querido decirte desde que te alejaste. Quiero comer helado mientras vemos películas. Quiero que me enseñes a hablar francés. Sakura, yo…

Los deseos de Ino se detienen, sus ojos verde-azules miran tras ella y Sakura sabe que solo puede ser una persona.

Las luces en la pista se ven apetecibles.

 **…**

 **.**

Sakura corre hacia su cuarto y se encierra, sabe que eso solo hará enfurecer más a su tío pero tiene que intentarlo. Era lunes, se suponía que su tío debía estar trabajando.

La puerta se abre de inmediato, él tenía la copia de la llave de su cuarto a la mano.

—¿Tienes amigas? —pregunta.

Madara puede pasar de amarla con devoción y hambre a odiarla como el peor de lo traidores en un parpadeo. Es esa razón por la que jamás la cambiaría ni la compartiría con nadie, solo ella podía generarle tantos sentimientos contradictorios, tantas ganas de abrazarla y clavarle las uñas entre sus costillas.

A Sakura le había parecido demasiado extraño que durante el trayecto de regreso a casa su tío no le haya dirigido la palabra. Era eso, quería desquitarse en la casa.

Sakura es aventada contra la pared; él suele hacer eso cuando no recibe la respuesta correcta. Se queda quieta en la esquina, esperando que se acerque, la agarre del cabello y la aviente contra la cama. Lo hace, tal cual lo ha pensado.

—¿Tienes amigas?

—No.

—¿Quién era ella?

—Nadie —responde intentando ponerse de pie. Sabe que dijo la respuesta incorrecta cuando lo ve quitándose el cinturón—. No es nadie para mí, me preguntaba por las respuestas del examen. Solo eso.

Madara pasa sus dedos sobre su mentón, acariciándola; para Sakura es solo la antesala a su desgracia.

—E-estoy menstruando.

La mano de Madara no se detiene, escabulléndose entre sus muslos hasta llegar hacia su ropa interior la cual encuentra gruesa y blanda, comprobando que no mentía, estaba usando una toalla higiénica.

Sakura sentía como algunos cabellos se desprendían de su cabeza cuando él tiró de ellos para dejar caer su cara sobre su regazo. Sabe cuál es su objetivo así que muerde sus labios y cierra los ojos para no tener que ver su pene erguido. Con rudeza la toma del cabello y las mejillas, apretándolas con fuerza para lograr que abriera la boca. Era el olor lo que revivía sus náuseas, estaba a unos segundos de devolver la manzana que había comido en el desayuno. Madara logra su objetivo y gruñe cuando siente los dientes de ella raspar su miembro.

—Muerdes y te saco los dientes.

El sabor amargo se mezcla con la acidez de sus lágrimas. Madara no suelta su agarre y Sakura no solo siente asco sino la falta de aire que le provoca arqueadas. Le araña los muslos y con una fuerza que creyó muerta en ella tira su cabeza hacia un lado y vomita.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Qué largo, el más largo hasta ahora creo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, los amo chí chí.

Empezaré a escribir desde ahora para actualizar la próxima semana.

Besos :B


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark Fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

.

En algún punto de su vida adoró su cabello. Tal vez fue cuando se veía al espejo junto a su madre quien la peinaba, y ella la veía entusiasmada, tan bonita con su cabello rosa esponjado y en secreto guardaba la esperanza que de grande se iba a parecer a ella.

Pero ahora su cabello era utilizado como riendas o como trapeador.

Sakura toma el último pedazo de cabello largo y lo corta con la tijera, abre su mano y el mechón cae en el suelo con los demás; ya no es rosa, casi parecen canas.

Acaricia las puntas del cabello que cortan su clavícula; sabe que la ha cagado, pero también siente como si se hubiese quitado una roca del pecho que le dificultaba respirar, aunque aún quedan miles por retirar.

Sale del baño y pasa por la habitación de Sasuke una vez más, abre la puerta y no encuentra nada fuera de lugar. No había vuelto a verlo desde el accidente con su hermano mayor y eso le preocupaba más que su tío.

Camina por el pasillo, agitando un poco su cabello, acostumbrándose al cambio; pasa por la vitrina que resguarda al reptil favorito de su tío y se detiene. Dicen que la mordida de una serpiente Boca de Algodón te mata en segundos; eso lo sabía porque en su infancia a Sasuke le gustaba levantar la tapa del recipiente para asustarla y ella debía averiguar a qué atenerse. No parece tan difícil meter la mano y esperar una certera mordida, pero su cuerpo se niega a recibir las órdenes de su cabeza. Su mano se congela y la serpiente se levanta ante ella, hipnotizándola con sus ojos amarillos, dejándola ansiosa y frustrada.

El televisor en la sala deja de emitir ruido y ella corre hacia su cuarto, encerrándose con llave. Sabe que es inútil pero ese pequeño gesto evita que su dignidad desaparezca por completo.

 **…**

.

Despertar. Ino. Madara. Ducha. Sasuke.

Ahora se encuentra en la segunda etapa de su rutina.

—Me gusta que te hayas cortado el cabello; estaba maltratado y era lo ideal para que vuelva a crecer sano. ¿Sabes?, me gustaría emparejarlo un poquito, ¿qué dices?

Sakura muerde su manzana; escucha a Ino claramente pero no le toma importancia. A veces le duelen sus palabras pero no le dice que se calle, mucho menos se aleja. Tal vez escucharla evita que pierda la cordura.

Ino la invita a su casa; Sakura responde torciendo la boca y caminando en sentido contrario, hacia el BMW negro estacionado frente a la escuela.

Toca la tercera fase del día.

 **…**

.

Un día a Sakura se le escapó un ' _cállate_ ' y los monólogos de Ino jamás volvieron a ser los mismos.

Casi, casi, podía considerarse una conversación normal. Casi Sakura se convence de que podrían volver a ser amigas. Casi discuten. Casi ríe. Casi se siente una niña más en un colegio regular de monjas.

—Las chicas han hecho una apuesta por ver quién sale primero con el primo de Hinata. Mil yenes para quien logra un beso, dos mil para la que se haga su novia y tres mil quinientos para quien se acueste con él. —Sakura hace un gesto con la boca, a lo que Ino añade—: No creas que estoy participando o que apoyo eso… solo quería contártelo.

Ino le ponía los nervios de punta, tal vez porque se recordaba así de niña, tan jodida e insistente.

Otro día es ' _Deberíamos hacer una pijamada_ ' y ella responde un ´ _Tal vez_ '; el día de hoy es un ' _Le pedí permiso a papá para que te quedes en mi casa_ ' y Sakura no sabe qué decir. Ino insiste, con esa terquedad encantadora tan propia de ella que convence a cualquier ser sobre la Tierra, y Sakura, lamentablemente, no es la excepción. Le susurra un sí, solo para ver qué sucederá. Luego recuerda a su tío, quien siempre la espera fuera de la escuela, lo sopesa solo un rato y luego lo olvida. Tal vez solo quiere provocarlo como él dice. Tal vez sí es estúpida. O tal vez quiere que acaben con ella de una vez.

La única repuesta que sabe es que todo transcurrirá como siempre, fuere cual fuere la situación, iba a correr con la misma suerte.

La casa de Ino es grande, no tan grande como la suya pero su interior era muy elegante. Su padre las recibe en la puerta, la saluda y Sakura sonríe ligeramente; la sonrisa no había salido como lo había planeado.

Entra al cuarto de Ino, ella tiene una infinidad de muñecas (algunas les da miedo). Su padre, el señor Yamanaka, es un hombre bueno; ha subido con galletas y refrescos y se ha marchado sonriendo a pesar que Ino lo miró mal. Sinceramente ella ya no recordaba a su padre, tal vez el rostro por las fotos, pero no recordaba su voz ni alguna frase importante que le haya dicho. Tal vez porque siempre estaba pegado a su madre, ¿alguna vez la había mirado consciente que ella estaba allí?

Ino se acerca, agitando una tijera con la mano derecha y con la otra cargando muchas cosas coloridas en lo que pudo identificar un cepillo para cabello. Ino agitaba las tijeras tanto como sus labios, hablaba de todo en general, desde chismes del colegio hasta temas sensibles como el fallecimiento de su madre. Sakura callaba, escuchando y viendo cómo pequeños trozos de cabello caían a sus pies. Entendía que la muerte de su madre había vuelto a Ino más madura y que por ello tal vez, se comportaba tan maternal con ella.

Y mientras empolvaba su rostro con una suave brocha le confesaba que estaba enamorada de un pintor que no quería a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Sakura se hizo la idea de un vagabundo pero Ino, como si leyera su mente, aclara -mientras pinta sus labios de rojo- que el chico estudia artes en una escuela privada y que es muy bien parecido. Ino le saca dos pestañas con un extraño instrumento de metal y exclama un _voilà_ mal pronunciado.

—Mírate —corta su monólogo—, ¿a que no te ves mejor?

El maquillaje era exagerado pero el corte de cabello definitivamente era favorecedor: ya no se veía como una niña, sino como una adolescente. Acaricia sus cabellos que ya no punzan sus clavículas, ahora enroscan su cuello largo de bailarina, como si fuera un marco rosa a su rostro. Se ve bien, incluso se atrevería a decir que se veía bonita.

El neutro matiz de su rostro se desvanece con la llegada de lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas y mueren en su mentón. Ino baja el espejo y le limpia con una toalla el maquillaje que empieza a esfumarse y acumularse en ciertas partes de su rostro.

—Creo que exageré, ¿no? —intenta bromear mientras la abraza. Los hombros de Sakura, acostumbrados a los toques indeseados, se tensan y contraen, rechazando los brazos delgados de la rubia.

Abre la boca para tomar aire y un hipido se le escapa, desencadenando el llanto contenido por años. Cansada de contenerse, deja caer su cuerpo contra el de Ino, quien la sostiene, acariciando su espalda como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Cuando abre los ojos, escucha al señor Yamanaka y a Ino discutir. Se había quedado dormida. Escucha su nombre, el de su tío, y entiende que él está abajo, esperándola. Los latidos de su corazón empiezan a acelerarse y teme por que Ino -quien la sigue cargando- se dé cuenta que está despierta.

—Con permiso. —Es la voz de su tío.

Su cuerpo es elevado con delicadeza y colocado cuidadosamente boca abajo sobre el hombro de su tío. Aparentemente podría verse como un gesto paternal pero solo Sakura sentía las uñas de su mano derecha clavarse entre sus costillas. Él sabía que no estaba dormida.

 **…**

.

Madara maneja frenéticamente. Atrás habían dejado ruidos de claxon y frenos que Sakura estaba segura se debían a las luces rojas del semáforo que su tío había pasado por alto.

Nadie le puede quitar la felicidad que sintió ese día; ni siquiera él y sus puños de acero.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Las actualizaciones más rápidas del Oeste.

Gracias por comentar, los amo, me animan a escribir más. A veces cuando publico me digo, meh, nadie me va a comentar porque me paso de cruel. Me alegra estar equivocada.

En el próximo capítulo reaparece otro personaje, ¿Itachi? ¿Sasuke? ¿Los padres de Sakura? D:

La promesa de terminar este fic en Julio sigue en pie :B Solo faltan 7 capítulos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark Fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

.

Acostada, protegida por un cubrecama delgadísimo, Sakura se pregunta si ella es demasiado asustadiza o si la noche estaba particularmente aterradora ese día: el silbido del viento que en lugar de arrullarla, no la deja dormir, y la lluvia que toca insistentemente su ventana como forastero en busca de refugio.

Se levanta de su cama sin mirar atrás, rumbo al dormitorio de sus padres, pero en el trayecto se da cuenta que la luz de la sala está encendida.

Su madre tejía, triste, y un largo entrecruzado de lana se extendía desde su regazo hasta sus pies desnudos.

—Mamá, ¿papá no va a venir a dormir hoy?

—No, cariño, está de viaje por trabajo.

Sakura no insiste como otras veces. Ella es más feliz cuando solo son su mamá y ella en aquella casa pequeña de cinco habitaciones; aun así odia verla en ese estado, porque muy en el fondo sabe que ella es su consuelo cuando su padre se ausenta.

No era odio lo que sentía por su padre, podía decir que había ciertas actitudes que le disgustaban de él como sus constantes ausencias, su mirada ida, su desinterés por sus triunfos y fracasos. Bailaba ballet, leía libros del grosor de su dedo índice y peinaba su cabello todos los días; pero nunca era suficiente, él solo le correspondía con miradas de amor vanas y ojos grises.

Lo detestaba cuando no lo veía entre los asistentes de su recital, pero volvía a amarlo cuando lo veía llegar apresurado y sentarse al lado de su madre.

No podía llamarle a eso odio.

Su madre deja el tejido sobre la mesa y la carga, caminando rumbo a su cuarto. Abre la ventana y quita la rama que golpea la ventana de su dormitorio. La luz de la luna perfila su hermoso rostro y Sakura, maravillada, asustada y un tanto adormilada, se da cuenta de una poderosa y cada vez más evidente verdad: cada vez la veía más lejana.

Cuando despierta, no está en su cuarto de techo estrecho; lo primero que observa son las gastadas calcomanías de estrellas pegadas en el techo blanco. La luz molesta sus ojos, y la sed se hace presente como una urgente necesidad.

—Bebe —ordena el hombre que sostiene un vaso frente a ella.

El hombre eleva y sostiene su cabeza, Sakura obedece y empieza a tragar rápidamente dejando el vaso vacío en cuatro segundos. Con la lengua humedecida se relame los labios los cuales están secos y agrietados como piedras.

Reconoce al hombre de traje negro, es su tío quien rodea la cama y regresa a ella acompañado de otro hombre con gafas. Sakura intenta mover sus piernas pero el dolor la hace chillar, quiere tallar sus muslos pero no logra mover sus brazos más que dos centímetros. No puede moverse.

El hombre de lentes retira la sábana que la cubre; el frío se cuela entre sus huesos y Sakura empieza a tiritar de terror y a sollozar cuando el hombre empieza a tocar sus muslos.

Madara se da cuenta de ello y antes que ella empiece a llorar, le quita el ungüento que el doctor estaba usando para desinflamar los moretones.

Se había excedido, lo sabía, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando ella había quedado inconsciente por el golpe que su cabeza dio contra el borde de la cama. Él había continuado castigándola por su intento de querer alejarse de él.

El rostro de Sakura se tuerce en gestos de dolor y esfuerzo, es inútil, no puede mover sus brazos ni piernas y no lo hará con normalidad en algún tiempo; pero él no es ningún tirano, así que con una señal, le pide al doctor que le vuelva a inyectar el calmante.

Felizmente ella no podía ver cómo la aguja traspasaba su piel. Sakura sufría de tripanofobia.

 **…**

.

Minutos antes de que el sedante deje de hacer efecto en su cuerpo, Sakura tiene alucinaciones maravillosas: a veces es su mamá quien acaricia y peina su cabello hacia atrás o simplemente ve mariposas de colores que bailan sobre ella, dos veces vio la figura de su hermano Sasuke que la miraba tristemente (y eso era bello porque jamás le dedicó más que miradas de rencor y asco), y la última vez vio a su hermano, Itachi, sentado sobre su cama tomando su mano.

—Mira lo que compré. —Madara rompe aquella burbuja de sueño artificial con su imponente presencia y voz. —Te lo vas a poner cuando te recuperes.

Tiende sobre su cama un vestido de tafetán lila. Ese era el color favorito de Ino, a ella le hubiera encantado.

Sakura no le contesta, no le ha dirigido la palabra desde que había despertado luego de la golpiza. Le alivia el hecho de que él no la fuerce a hablar, realmente se había ensañado con ella, por eso no quería ver su cuerpo.

 **…**

.

Había sido una gran semana, la mejor en meses. Madara no la hería, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sedada y tenía sueños tan bellos que a veces se forzaba a quedarse dormida. Lo único molesto era tener que soportar sus caricias en la cabeza, sus besos, que la limpie, que le cambie el pañal y que la alimente; Sakura se preguntaba cuánto duraría en ese estado de paz, cuándo estallaría.

Cuando el sedante se esfumaba por completo, su cuerpo dolía demasiado, en especial su espalda y piernas. Ni siquiera podía levantarse para mirar su estado porque el dolor físico era insoportable, aun así lo prefería mil veces a que le hiciera ' _eso_ '.

La puerta de su habitación se abre y ella finge estar dormida. Su dormitorio se llena de olor a menta lo cual la alarma, no es tabaco ni albahaca.

—¿Sasuke…? —pronuncia a la vez que abre los ojos.

Con un gran esfuerzo logra pegar su mentón a su pecho para verlo.

—¿Qué te pasó?

Su mirada reacia e inexorable le dolía; ese no es el Sasuke de sus alucinaciones y no tenía por qué serlo, después de todo ese era el Sasuke que ella conocía, su enemigo silencioso.

—Yo… —pronuncia y, sin querer, logra ver su pierna hinchada y de color cerúleo. Sus ojos se humedecen pero logra contener las lágrimas —¿Itachi? ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde…?

—Está internado en el hospital —responde, desviando la mirada—. Él está en estado de coma.

Sakura deja caer su cabeza sobre la almohada, de cansancio y por el shock. Una lágrima escapa de su ojo izquierdo e inunda el orificio de su oreja.

—¿Madara te dejó así?

Callada, no puede hacer más que lagrimear y apretar los labios, avergonzada de que su hermano descubra lo que ella estaba pasando e impotente por no saber qué destino tenía marcado su hermano mayor. El sonido de pisadas la alarma, sacándola de su aturdimiento.

—Sasuke, no te vayas, ¿dónde te estás quedando? —insiste con la voz quebrada, haciendo un insano esfuerzo por levantar un poco su cabeza y mirarlo— ¡Sasuke!

Sasuke le dirige una última mirada; la pobre ni siquiera puede levantar la cabeza y le grita al techo.

¿Debía hacerle caso a lo que Itachi le decía en sueños?

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Actualizaciones rápidas para comentarios rápidos (?)

Esto lo iba a subir ayer en la noche pero mi mamá se dio cuenta que mi cuarto estaba sucio aadbkjf había un plátano pudriéndose en una esquina ;-; tuve que limpiar.

Faltan 6 capítulos no puedo creerlo, espero escribir y publicar un nuevo capítulo el fin de semana.

Muchas, muchas gracias por los comentarios, se les quiere :B


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark Fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

.

Madara se había reincorporado al trabajo pero regresaba fielmente a la una de la tarde para dar de comer a su sobrina; si bien no le habían ampliado la licencia para ausentarse más días del trabajo, había logrado ampliar su horario de almuerzo para regresar a casa y alimentar a Sakura. Pudo haber contratado a una enfermera, pero ciertamente no quería más personas involucrándose en su relación. Además, Sakura tendía a traicionarlo y no quería a arriesgarse de que lo delatara con otra persona.

Sus heridas habían cicatrizado perfectamente, solo necesitaba aplicar crema en ellas para que no quedaran cicatrices grotescas, sobre todo en su espalda. Los moretones se habían desinflamado casi por completo pero aún conservaban el tono violáceo que resaltaban sobre su piel pálida. Su rostro estaba mejor, aunque su labio reventado aún conservaba la sangre muerta y la hinchazón.

Le acomoda un cabello detrás de la oreja y la cubre con su edredón rosa antes de irse.

* * *

.

Los días transcurren lentamente y a Sakura ya no le hace tanta gracia quedarse en cama sin poder hacer nada más que mirar el techo y perderse en pensamientos negativos.

Acostumbrada al silencio, a veces piensa en voz alta por temor a perder el habla. El único ruido que a veces se escuchaba en la casa era el del teléfono, pero cuando llegaba a la puerta de su habitación a base de mucho esfuerzo, el teléfono había dejado de sonar. Sakura sabía que era Ino; estaba segura porque a veces escuchaba a su tío contestar el teléfono por las noches y decir que ella aún seguía internada en un hospital y que no quería visitas.

Sakura prefiere que Ino pare de llamarla; no quería que ella conociera el lado cruel de Madara.

Hace una última flexión hasta alcanzar los dedos de sus pies adoloridos y deja caer su tronco pesadamente sobre su cama. Se había dado cuenta que estaba ganando un poco de peso y le preocupa arruinar su futuro en el ballet.

La puerta de la habitación se abre intempestivamente, y Sakura se queda inmóvil, con la vista clavada en el techo. Escucha el crujido que hace la puerta de su armario al abrirse y a los pocos segundos siente un peso sobre su estómago que la obliga a buscar al intruso.

—¿No quieres ver a Itachi? —pregunta Sasuke desde la puerta.

El corazón se le estruja y la garganta se le cierra. No hay tiempo de llorar así que se coloca el abrigo, y con ayuda de sus brazos, levanta sus piernas y los deja sobre el suelo, se calza las sandalias y avergonzada, camina torpemente hacia Sasuke.

Consciente de que Madara llegaba a las siete de la noche y que con el estado de Sakura no iban a avanzar rápido, Sasuke la toma de la cintura, la apoya sobre su cuerpo y juntos avanzan hacia la escalera.

—Mierda —dice Sasuke al ver las numerosas gradas que tenían que bajar, la mira y agrega—: Mejor vamos otro día.

Sakura levanta su rostro hacia él y suplica:

—Sasuke, no, por favor, quiero ir.

Y ella avanza por sí sola cinco gradas; el resto las pisa junto a su hermano.

 **…**

.

Asustada, Sakura mira hacia todos lados, buscando a Sasuke quien le había dicho que se acercaría a hablar con la enfermera de Itachi para que les facilitara la entrada a ambos.

Un suave empujón en sus piernas hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga hacia atrás; su segura estrepitosa caída es reemplazada por un incómodo sentón y un suave golpe en sus pies.

—Así es más fácil —le dice Sasuke desde arriba, sosteniendo las manijas superiores de la silla de ruedas que se había pedido prestado.

Recorren rampas y pasillos del hospital hasta que Sasuke frena frente a una habitación igual que muchas otras. Sakura traga en seco cuando Sasuke gira la manija y abre la puerta; ella quiere pararse pero Sasuke empuja su silla de ruedas y la detiene al lado derecho de su hermano quien descansa tieso sobre una cama dura del hospital.

Sakura quiere quitarle la mascarilla que tiene en la boca y los tubos que se enredan en su cuerpo que lo hacen ver tan frágil y rompible.

—No llores —ordena Sasuke, quien rodea la cama para pararse al otro lado—. Te está escuchando.

Nunca había considerado a Sasuke una persona optimista, por eso se sorprende gratamente ante su comentario. Para ella, por el contrario, Itachi está prácticamente muerto. Sakura no tiene esperanzas en que su hermano despierte, pero Sasuke, el eterno amargado, creía lo contrario.

Ella contiene sus lágrimas aunque algunas se les escapan. No lo hace porque crea que Itachi la está oyendo, lo hace por temor a que Sasuke pierda la paciencia y la saque del cuarto.

Sakura toma la mano derecha de su hermano mayor y la besa con una devoción y ternura infinita.

—Itachi te quiere —suelta Sasuke forzosamente, como si lo hubiese contenido desde hace mucho.

Ella deja de besar su mano y la acaricia superficialmente, por temor a hacerle daño.

—No, él me odiaba —pronuncia sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hermanos—. Por la misma razón que tú; lo veía en sus ojos, siempre me odió y aun así siempre fue amable conmigo.

—Deja de hablar como si estuviera muerto —contesta Sasuke, molesto—. Itachi no te odia, yo sí.

Sakura lo mira y Sasuke no le huye a su mirada, por primera vez es sincero con ella, y duele.

—Yo, lamento que tu padre… —Sakura para al darse cuenta de su error y lo remedia—, que nuestro padre rehiciera su vida con mi mamá, pero…

—Eso no me importa Sakura —corta sus palabras y continúa—: El día que llegaste a la casa con tu madre, eso fue una burla a la muerte de mi madre. Su entierro había ocurrido dos días antes de que te mudaras con nosotros, y tú estabas tan feliz, saltando por toda la casa, y nuestra madre bajo tierra. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué tenemos la misma edad, Sakura? Mi papá, nuestro padre, estuvo con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Mi mamá no sabía nada de ti y cuando se enteró…

Sakura recuerda dos niños vestidos con ropa negra; nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que estaban de duelo, muy al contrario, su primer pensamiento fue que Itachi le había parecido un niño realmente lindo. Ahora se siente tan burda.

Tiene mucho que contestar, decirle que ella nunca supo de la otra familia de su padre, que su madre no era una mala persona y que lamentaba no haber leído el ambiente; pero prefirió callar, dispuesta a cargar con el pecado de su madre.

Sasuke exhala fuertemente y se acerca a su hermano para retirarle algunos cabellos rebeldes.

(No pude contenerme, hermano, pero al menos la traje).

Por primera vez parecen hermanos de verdad, como siempre tuvo que haber sido.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** A 5 capítulos del final, ahora sí puedo decir que empieza la cuenta regresiva :'D

Este capítulo me dejó muy agotada emocionalmente ;-; encima volví a ver Intensamente en la tarde. En el próximo capítulo más revelaciones, tranquilos, ya se acaba la historia.

Me voy rápido que tengo pensado publicar mañana nuevas historias ;(

Saludos :B


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Nota: Universo Alterno. Dark Fic.

* * *

" _ **Princesa Boca de Algodón"**_

* * *

.

Despierta con un terrible dolor en las mejillas y la pequeña molestia de tener humedecidas las esquinas de sus ojos. Ha tenido un sueño maravilloso y ha estado sonriendo toda la noche dormida; mira el techo, fija su vista en la estrella menos maltrecha y reza una promesa: _'Itachi va a despertar'_. Lo ha soñado con tal realismo que no cabe duda.

Se levanta de la cama, se calza las sandalias y empieza a hacer flexiones de cintura. Se siente menos ignorante, mucho más lúcida. Después de muchos sucesos terroríficos, confusos y dolorosos puede decirlo con claridad, puede identificar a su enemigo y ruega por no equivocarse en cuanto a su aliado. Ese peso que había estado cargando desde que había llegado a la mansión había desaparecido. Escuchar a Sasuke, llorar frente a él, consolarse en silencio, eso era lo que ambos habían necesitado porque sabía que aunque Sasuke se siguiera comportando de manera arisca con ella, todo había cambiado.

Da grandes mordiscos a la manzana que había dejado sobre su mesa de noche mientras traga junto al delicioso néctar, sus lágrimas de felicidad.

 **…**

.

Entre tanta multitud gris, la figura pálida de su hermano se desliza elegantemente esquivando ninfas alborotadas y bravucones con cicatrices en el rostro. Sakura lo sigue con la mirada detrás de un puesto de golosinas pero su trayectoria es interceptada por dos ojos violetas de níveo cabello. El muchacho detiene a Sasuke y le susurra algo sonriéndole al oído; ahora ya no son dos esferas violetas quienes la observan, se les unen dos ojos negros rasgados. Sasuke cruza la pista alborotada de estudiantes de cinco zanjadas y antes que pudiera reaccionar, ya está frente a ella con el rostro exasperado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Sakura mira a su alrededor, buscando al muchacho de mirada ladina.

—¿Aquí estudias?

Sasuke le contesta con la mirada como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que haya sido dicha; Sakura repara en el escudo cosido en el bolsillo derecho de la camisa blanca y concuerda con él. El tamaño de esa escuela debía ser una tercera parte de la suya, con un patio tan minúsculo que no creía posible que allí se practicaran deportes. El pabellón que sobrepasaba el portón verde mostraba las aulas pequeñas y de pintura gastada. De ninguna manera cabrían allí los casilleros.

—¿Tu noviecita?

Sakura pega un brinco al escuchar otra voz masculina. Tanto tiempo internada en su propia casa y tantos años estudiando en un colegio de monjas, habían afectado su capacidad de socializar con el sexo opuesto.

—Es mi hermanastra.

El corazón de Sakura da un vuelco y el polvo que brota se esparce por su tórax, creando una sensación de alivio un poco tóxico. Sonríe y sus ojos también, reconfortada por sentirse parte de algo.

(—Ellos son tus hermanastros, Sakura. El mayor se llama Itachi y el menor es Sasuke.

—No me gusta esa palabra, mamá. ¿Puedo decirles hermanos?)

El delgado muchacho la mira con escrutinio de pies a cabeza.

—Jamás nos mencionaste eso —dice desconfiado, dirigiéndose a Sasuke—. Ni se parecen.

Sasuke hace un gesto torcido con la boca y da media vuelta con intención de marcharse. Sakura lo toma de la camisa, arrugándola más de lo que estaba.

—Vuelve a casa, Sasuke.

A pesar que Sakura solo sujetaba la camisa de su hermano, el muchacho que los acompañaba también se detuvo al escucharla. Sasuke le hace una indicación con la mano y el chico se marcha con los brazos cruzados sobre su nuca.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se vuelven a posar sobre ella.

—No me agrada Madara, Sakura —explica mirando de lado a lado, como buscando algo—. No solo por cómo nos trata… Lo que le pasó a Itachi…

—¿Crees que él lo hizo? —lo interrumpe, sintiendo alivio de que al fin alguien haya dicho esa probabilidad en voz alta—. Yo… no sé. N-no quiero creerlo…

—Deja de defenderlo.

—¡Yo no lo defiendo!

Un golpe seco contra el suelo corta el ambiente tenso que los estaba envolviendo. Sus miradas se pierden en el sobre blanco que un muchacho dejó caer al recibir la golosina que había comprado.

—¿Crees que no sé lo que te hace Madara? —susurra Sasuke cerca de ella. Sus iris temblorosas parecen que van a desprenderse de sus ojos. _No lo digas, no lo digas_ —. Él te golpea ¿no es así?

El corazón de Sakura, que hacía unos minutos había perdido el ritmo, retorna a su movimiento lento tras un largo suspiro. Sasuke no sabía nada y ella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o invisible al respecto. Quería contarle la verdad para que de una vez encontraran solución a su problema, juntos.

—Sakura es mejor que te vayas. Tú también debes salir de allí.

Y antes que Sakura se sincerara u optara por decirle que quería quedarse con él, Sasuke desaparece entre la multitud de camisas blancas y pantalones grises.

:_:

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A:** Faltan 4 capítulos :'D Necesito acabarlo este mes.

Parece que todo empieza a mejorar y ya estamos cerca del final. Digamos que los tres capítulos siguientes son parte del final y el último sería el epílogo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

Amo a Suigetsu : 3

Saludos :B


End file.
